


Ignored

by AutisticWriter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills (2019) [24]
Category: Deadman Wonderland
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal, Blood As Lube, Dark, Declarations Of Love, Drugged Sex, During Canon, Fucked Up, Lust, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Prompt Fic, Rape, Sadism, Triple Drabble, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Genkaku drugs Nagi with the plan to fuck him, but he screws up the dose, leaving Nagi too sedated to respond in anything but groans.[Prompt: “Stop ignoring me…”]





	Ignored

Owl slumps on the floor, curled up on his side. His eyes are open, but appear glassy when Genkaku gets close enough to see. Every part of his body is limp, his muscles weak.

Well, except for one area. For the last ten minutes, he has been grinding his knee into Owl’s groin, and is satisfied to see a large bulge in his pants. At every movement of his knee, Owl’s eyelids flicker and a truly amazing moaning noise escapes his throat. It’s so incredibly hot that Genkaku can’t contain himself.

He needs this.

Genkaku moves quickly, rolling Owl into his back. Owl’s eyes flicker again when Genkaku straddles his hips and kisses him, passionately. He moans into Owl’s mouth, wondering how it’s possible to love someone this much.

But Owl… doesn’t kiss him back.

“Come on, Owl,” he says. “Stop ignoring me…”

Of course, he knows he used drugs to get Owl this passive, but… did he use too high a dose? Shit. he so wanted Owl to kiss him back, but now Owl is so sedated he hasn’t even got the coordination to kiss him back.

Groaning, Genkaku rolls Owl onto his stomach and pulls his pants down his thighs. He pulls his erection from his pants with one hand, using the other to find Owl’s tight hole. And without bothering to prepare him, Genkaku pushes into him.

He moans as he thrusts his hips, the pained noise from Owl’s throat making him harder than ever. He fucks Owl hard, tearing his anus and ending up with blood acting as a sort-of lube (and he’s glad Owl is too sedated to use his Branch of Sin right now), moaning in utter pleasure.

“I love you so much,” he groans, and he comes deep inside Owl.

 _His_ beautiful Owl.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
